


Tears

by DemonJumpr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post Eclipse, eclipse arc, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonJumpr/pseuds/DemonJumpr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Eclipse gate is destroyed everyone is a little worse for wear, physically and emotionally. Some more than others, and some just need to finally let it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Gods save me, I've been thinking about this for months now. Mild OOCness? I think? I mean everyone acts differently when they are upset. This isn't complete, but its close enough

Sighing softly Lucy pressed her face against the cold tile of the bathroom wall, closing her eyes and focusing on the water that cascaded Down her back. Her hair, freshly washed and conditioned, sat atop her head in a bun. Golden strands fell forward and stuck to her face, but she couldn't really bring herself to care. Having long washed off the blood and dirt that had coated her body it was enjoyable to simply relish in the searing heat that pounded away at her flesh. 

Her mind did race though. Had that all really just happened? Had she really seen her future self? Had dragons really just invaded Crocus? Had she TRUELY changed the course of time? Did it really just end like that? Was she really just standing in the shower after all of this? Lucy expect tears to come, for anger and rage and confusion. She expected fear and nightmares. She didn't expect the calm that seemed to wash over her like the waves in the sea. It was almost like she was in shock, or maybe it just hadn’t registered yet. Either way she felt listless.

Finally Lucy turned around and shut off the water. She took her time drying her hair, redressing the wounds on her arms and putting on her pajamas. The guards had gone and picked everyone's stuff up from their respective hotels. Some of them had been destroyed in the battle and where among the first to be fixed. Until then the wizards were welcomed into the palace. There was a deathly silence though, and Lucy knew she wasn't the only one brewing over what had just happened. She pretended she didn't notice how grey had slipped into Juvias room at the last second, or how Mira Natsu and Erza had completely bypassed their rooms and made way for the bar Lucy knew was at the end of the hall.

She wanted to join them, she wanted to toss back something hot and burning while letting the numbness spread across her skin. But she needed a shower even more, having bypassed getting one at the temporary infirmary set up in a public bath house. Her bed was soft though, giving her muscles some much needed relaxation, so she didn’t regret not following them. The silken sheets wrapped around her, embracing her in luxury she only dreamed of. It felt almost like a cloud, so warm... And soft... And comfortable...

A soft rap at her door jolted Lucy awake. It was still night out. Slightly irritated to awoken from such a peaceful sleep she stood up quickly, grimacing slightly at the soreness in her shoulders, and went to her door. Lucy had just reached for the knob when it swung open revealing Natsu in the darkness of the hallway. 

"Natsu, what are you-" she started but was cut off when he fell forward slightly and pulled her into his arms.

He was hotter than usual, his clothes replaced with a pair of sweatpants and bandages littered his body. He also stank of alcohol. His arms tightened even more and she felt like her lungs were being crushed.

"Lucy, Lucy,oh Lucy thank god" his voice was rough and she felt something hot and wet fall onto her shoulder, but she didn't say anything. She simply wrapped her arms around him and let him cry. 

And he did. For a while. He thanked the gods she was okay, he apologized more than she knew possible, he begged her to forgive him. To never leave. Not like Igneel did. To never die. He cried and begged and told her how horrible the world would be if she had died. And she listened, slowly she led him away from the door, pushing is closed softly as she lead him to the bed. The lights had already been off so it was just the light of the moon and the stars that filled her little room. 

By the time she got him to sit down on the bed he was finally silent, simply looking down at his hands as they clenched together tightly. Lucy's heart wrenched. Why would he ever think she would leave him? She couldn't imagine a world without his smile, or his laugh, or the warmth of his flames. How could she leave when he could barely ride in a carriage without feeling like he was dying, or even knowing what his diet and house would look like if she wasn't there to scold him about such things. How could she come home at the end of the day and not find him eating her food and sleeping in her bed? 

"Natsu" she said, he looked up slightly at her, his eyes peaking up at her from under his bangs, “Im sorry Luce, it was just… Just remembering seeing you, future you, lying there, dead, not breathing and so cold I-I just lost it”

"I will never leave you Natsu, ever. We are a team remember? You and me and happy! Besides, how could anything ever happen when I have you to protect me" Running her hands over his shoulders and around his neck Lucy could feel the tension slowly to away. 

He finally looked up, the moon illuminating his face as a small sincere smile crept across it. 

"Yeah" he said softly, "I always will" and softly their lips connected. 

It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but it was never like this. This wasn't some post mission lustful kiss that usually ended with them in a heap somewhere. This was soft, emotional, and so much more. He had pulled her into his lap, hands resting gently on her behind to keep her from falling backwards. The kiss deepened, with Natsu giving a groan as Lucy bit his lip.  
One thing that had always shocked her was how soft his lips where, it was almost like they didn't spend most of their time expelling fire. She remembered their first kiss, it was rushed and needy, but she had definitely noticed and later on when they laid in a tangled mess she asked him what lip balm he used. He simply looked at her a moment before breaking out in laughter to which she promptly kicked him out of her bed. Even now, alone in the dark with only the moon as their witness she couldn't help but be jealous of them. Silly she knew, but still. 

When they had finally parted Natsu simply lifted Lucy and brought her back around the bed, sliding them in under the covers and pulling her close to his chest.With a content sigh she snuggled up under his chin, loving how they simply fit together perfectly. As they slowly fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing, Lucy couldn't help but think that maybe she wouldn't mind staying like this with Natsu, and that maybe forever wasn't long enough.


End file.
